


Quit it, or I'll bite.

by sugawarasenpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugawarasenpai/pseuds/sugawarasenpai
Summary: From a prompt via tumblr: "Quit it, or I'll bite". Rated T for language and suggestive things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Envisioned to be set in my working Sugatana & Oidai College AU but that's hardly relevant.

“Quit it!” Suga yelps, and tries desperately to wriggle out of Tanaka’s grasp. “I’ll bite!” He warns.

 

He’s giggling, despite himself, and his stupid, idiot boyfriend has the most aggravating, triumphant grin spread across his face. Tanaka does not have any intention of stopping his assault of tickling fingers and and sloppy kisses. 

 

Just moments ago, in the midst of a heated argument, Suga had half a mind to hurl something decidedly heavy right at Tanaka's smug face.

 

But the rage has dissipated now, replaced by a sort of gleeful irritation. He elbows Tanaka right under the ribs in the soft spot he _ knows _ hurts. Suga’s still a little angry, but mostly at the fact that Tanaka knows just how to ruin his bad moods. He’s aware of the absurdity.

 

Tanaka groans when he takes the hit, but still, he doesn’t let up, and tugs Suga down onto the couch with him as he falls backwards from the force. Suga takes advantage of their new position and fights to pin his arms back, leaning in, teeth sinking right into his stubbly jaw.

 

“Ow!” It’s Tanaka’s turn to yelp this time. 

 

“I warned you,” Suga chuckles, and goes in for a bite to the shoulder this time, sharp tips of his teeth threatening to pierce skin. 

 

“Fuck!” Tanaka struggles, and bucks his hips up, but the lack of force suggests he’s not actually trying to throw Suga off of him. Besides, he’s still letting Suga keep his wrists pinned, and Suga knows he’s got the strength to wrench them free. 

 

It’s a kind of disappointment, sometimes, but mostly Suga appreciates the gesture.  

 

“Yeah,” Suga agrees, and grinds his hips down, throwing more of his weight into the hold. “That's the plan.”


End file.
